


Enchanted

by Jsscshvlr



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Identity Reveal, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsscshvlr/pseuds/Jsscshvlr
Summary: All of his energy is focused on getting to her on time. He can make it. He can’t be late. She’s in danger and she needs him. She needs him.He has to make it.He can’t lose her.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 22
Kudos: 53
Collections: The Spideychelle Shuffle





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coykoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coykoi/gifts).



> for my angst twin, Jill x

All of his energy is focused on getting to her on time. He can make it. He can’t be late. She’s in danger and she needs him.  _ She needs him.  _

He has to make it. 

He can’t lose her. 

“Karen, how far?” Peter screams in an effort to be heard above the laboured sound of his own breathing. 

“Take the next left, Peter.” He sends his arm out and pulls himself around the corner so fast he’s nervous he might have dislocated his shoulder. Oh well, he can focus on that later. 

“There is one man who appears armed, towards the front of the store. One store clerk behind the counter and one customer present.” Although Karen helpfully lists off his next actions, he can barely hear her over his inner monologue of “Not her. Not her. Not her.”

**_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again._ **

A shot rings out. He almost misses his next swing. 

Instead of taking the time to adequately stake out the place, Peter enters the store frantically. He manages to web the gun from the perp’s hand and ties him up in webs, all while looking for her.

“Sir. Are you alright? Did you get shot?” He says while his eyes dart around the store. Where is she?  _ Where is she? _

“Uh - no, no he aimed at the wall. Thanks, Spiderman.” The clerk says only a little shaky. Peter should notice he appears a little too calm as if this has happened before. A sad realisation of life post blip.

But he can’t find her, he can’t see her, so he can’t think. 

“Er, is there anyone else in here? Is anyone hurt?” He says a little loudly, a little too scared. 

What if she got hit? What if she got hurt? He wasn’t fast enough.  _ Where is she? _

“Karen! Where’s the other customer?” Peter says in a tone he’s never used on Karen before and will apologise for as soon as he can breathe. 

“No one else appears to be in the store Peter, but there is a figure in the alley behind. The police are 1 minute away.” He runs to the back of the store and out into the alley. Pleading with anyone that she is there and that she’s okay.

“Michelle?!” He says shrieks, terrified of not hearing a response. 

“Spiderman?” Comes a voice he’d recognise from anywhere, he spins and there she is. God, she’s perfect.

**_Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face_ ** **.**

He lets out a breath he’s been holding since she hung up the phone to call the police. 

_ Oh. _ Of course. 

She was talking to Peter on the phone. Casually talking about her day in a way that makes his life better, when she suddenly said she had to go. She had to call the cops. There was a gunman. 

“How do you know my name?” Michelle says, a glint in her eye Peter misses because he’s looking anywhere but at her. 

“Er, well, you see-”

“Did Peter tell you? I was on the phone with him just before this whole-” She waves her hands around, half pointing at the store, half flailing. 

“Yeah! I mean, yes. Yeah, he called and I came straight here. He was really worried.” He says ducking his head to rub the back of his neck. When he looks back at her, she’s smiling a little and his heartbeats faster. 

**_Your eyes whispered, “have we met?”_ **

“Oh. Okay, I’ll call him. Thanks, Spidey.” 

“Are you hurt? Are you okay?” He wants to ask a million other questions, but stick to the ones he needs answering if he wants to be able to concentrate. 

“Yeah.” Michelle answers confidently, although her hands tremble a little bit. It hurts in a way he can’t describe.

There’s a long, slightly uncomfortable silence that lingers as Peter realises he should leave. Should he offer to walk her home? No. That would be weird, right? Should he suggest she call Peter? He could walk her home? Yes. Solid plan. 

“You should call someone, to, er walk you home.” 

“You don’t offer a taxi service?” He thinks she’s joking. He’s like, 67% sure, but he can’t look at her to check, because if he looks at her he’ll definitely tell her things he shouldn’t. Spiderman things. You’re my favourite thing, things.  _ I love you _ things.

**_Please don’t be in love with someone else._ **

“Yeah! -” Calm down, calm down. “-Of course. Yeah, I’ll take you home… do you want, if you want - we could maybe swing there?”

Michelle looks a little shocked but says “No way. Awesome.” She moves towards him and immediately puts her arms around his neck, “Is this okay?”

“Yep.” Peter says blushing furiously and very thankful for his mask for the thousandth time tonight. “Just, wrap your legs around me and hold on.” 

Michelle jumpers into his arms, and wraps her legs tightly around him “Roger that, Spidey”.

Peter holds an arm out, tilts his head in question and waits for Michelle to nod, and then, _ thwip _ . 

Michelle doesn’t scream as much as he is anticipating, most of the journey spent with her face tucked into his neck. He likes that a lot. He’s reluctant to end the swing, but they are coming up to where she told him her house was and he squeezes her a little tighter as he lowers them to the ground. 

“I can’t believe you get to do that all the time! Is it amazing all the time?! Does it always feel like that! I can’t believe it! I wanna go again!” Peter has only ever seen Michelle this animated when she’s talking about something she really, truly loves and he can’t help the cheek splitting grin he wears. 

He chuckles, “Yeah, it’s fun. Never that fun though.” 

**_This night is sparkling, don’t you let it go._ **

She sighs and her eyes are shining so brightly as she says “I should go in. It’s late. School tomorrow, you know.” She puts her hands in her pockets and suddenly looks nervous. Peter finds out why 5 five seconds when she darts to kiss him on the cheek, “Thanks for the lift, Pete. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow MJ.” Peter says, the happiest and brightest shade of red he’s pretty sure he’s ever been as he watches her into her house. As he swings off he wonders if anyone can tell that he’s practically dancing along the rooftops of New York. Has anyone ever been this happy? 

**_I’m wonder stuck, blushing all the way home. I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew._ **

It isn’t till he gets halfway home that he realises she called him ‘Pete’. She knows who he is. Of course, she does. It’s Michelle. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was such a fun little game! 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr: @i-lovethatforme  
> Enchanted - Taylor Swift
> 
> Okay love you bye x


End file.
